The President's Daughter
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Lily is the President's daughter! and when she's invited to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans groaned as she once again read her name in the newspaper headline. The paparazzi was really out to get her wasn't it?

First itwas **"LILY EVANS: NOT AS GIRLISH AS SHE SEEMS?" **just because she had sniggered at her brother when he told the press in a press conference to eat his shorts, bugger off and let him play with his game boy.

Now it was "**LILY EVANS OFFICIALLY DECLARED A HOT BABE**" for goodness sake! She was eleven!!!

Her sister Petunia, who loved attention, hardly got any. Lily wished the reporters would just go and eat her, then die of indigestion.

Then she would be happy.

Being stalked, irritated and chased was all part and parcel of being the president's daughter…

**6 months later…**

Lily couldn't believe it! She read the letter again and again!

"_Dear Lily Evans,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_You may feel this is a load of crap, as your muggles call it._

_Muggles, by the way, are humans with no magical power whatsoever. You, however, are a muggle born, which means one of your ancestors was a witch/wizard and his/her blood has been passed on to you. _

_You must arrive at King's Cross Station on the 2__nd__ of September. There you must reach platform 9¾._

_You may think there is no such thing as platform 9¾ and I am completely loopy, but I am sure your father knows what is going on._

_Congratulations again!_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Principal of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Lily let out something in between a scream and a squeak. Her brother, Jack, rushed in her room.

"What? What's going on?"

Lily showed him the letter breathlessly. He gasped.

"You can't believe this load of tosh! Some reject from the loony bin probably wrote it."

"It came by _owl_. An owl sent me this letter. No ex-loony could tame an owl liker that."

"Point taken. OH MY GOD LILY!!!!!!!!!! YOU"RE A WITCH!!!"

He hugged her. Soon their mum, dad and sister came to see what the racket was about.

Her mum was just as excited as her, but her dad groaned.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley." He said and stomped out of the room.

"What's Diagon Alley?" asked Lily.

"Call it a magical mall or market."

She nodded.

"It's where you'll get your wand, books, cauldrons, quills et cetra.

Ollivander's first. Wand shop." He said. He brought her into a dark, dusty room.

"Oh, hello there. Looking for a wand, I presume?" said a voice, startling Lily.

Lily nodded earnestly. "I'm Lily Evans."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Evans. Mr. Evans." He nodded taciturnly.

Lily had soon found a wand for herself.

They went to the rest of the shops and the day passed fast. It excited Lily to see all the strange things.

The newspapers could MOVE!!!!

On the 5th of September, Lily was at King's Cross station and had run through the wall rather nervously as her father had instructed.

He was rather grumpy nowadays. Almost as if he resented her being a witch.

She found a compartment all to herself and settled down.

Lily felt like she belonged here.

She was finally home. Even if they were still on the train…

**Hope you liked it guys! It was a new idea. It's rather short, but I hope you like it! Please R&R!!!**

_**Gabriella**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. My internet died on me when I **_**finally **_**got an idea. Sorry! Anyhoo, enjoy! And REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Lily got to Hogwarts soon enough, and when she did, she was enchanted.

Hogwarts was _beautiful!!!_

It was _huge_!

It was…breathtakingly stunning and it was practically _inviting _Lily in.

It was amazing.

A big man called Hagrid came up and… oh! Thought Lily, he could be a half giant! Like the one she had read about in her textbook.

She had been so excited about coming to Hogwarts that she had read all her textbooks in advance.

Some nasty long haired blonde person said a rude word to Hagrid.

Hagrid was silent for a moment, but then he briefly nodded and continued walking.

Lily bustled up to the front to talk to him.

"Hello, Mr. Hagrid," she said, flushed at talking to a magical being. "I'm Lily Evans."

Hagrid looked at her, surprised. "Well, hello there, Ms. Evans,"

"Where do you live?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, in a cottage on Hogwarts grounds."

"Cool! Can I come and visit you sometime?"

"Sure," he said, beaming down at her.

She beamed back.

She had already made a friend!

She was so proud of herself.

Later on that night, Lily found herself unable to sleep.

She was terribly excited and all, but, she missed home.

Her mum.

Not really her dad.

Her cat, Salem.

Her brother.

And lots of other people.

So, she went down into the common room with a book to read in a cozy chair, when she saw that three boys her age were already seated there.

She quietly sat on one of the sofas and felt the prickling sensation that you get when people are staring at you.

She turned red and looked at them before muttering "Just pretend I'm not here."

They continued staring at her and she felt her blush deepen.

She ignored them, and eventually, from the corner of her eye, she saw the boys shrug and continue whispering.

She found herself at some point flipping pages at the right times on autopilot and trying to listen to what the boys were saying, but she couldn't make it out, so she gave up.

Suddenly, the boy with the sandy blonde hair looked at her. "Wait, do I know you?"

"No," said Lily, all too fast.

He looked at her suspiciously and said "No, I do know you from somewhere."

"Nope, I don't think we've met."

Now those other two guys were looking at her, too.

"No, we haven't, but I do know you. Wait, are you Lily Evans?"

"Um, no?"

"Yes, you are."

"Oy, Remy, she one of the girls you've slept with?" asked the other guy.

"No, Sirius, I haven't slept with anyone and she's the president's daughter."

"No, I'm not!"

The other two boys looked at her curiously.

"Come on, tell the truth,"

She looked at him so venomously that he winced.

"You seem to be so sure, why don't you tell me, _Remy_?"

Remus ignored that and said to the other boys "I've seen her picture in the papers so many times."

"Hey, gorgeous, the name's Black. Sirius Black. Wanna find a room?"

She turned red, with embarrassment or rage; no one could tell and buried her face in her book to hide it.

"I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."

"No point introducing myself, is there? You've got an expert to tell you all about me."

"You're the president's daughter. Why are you so reluctant to admit it?"

She muttered something, and then said "You know what happened to me at my old school? I was a freak. The goody two shoes twit who had her face in the papers all the time. The nerd who gets good grades. The dweeb who has the press and six armed bodyguards following her everywhere. And here I get a letter from Hogwarts and I think I can go to a new place and make a fresh start, where no one knows me and your buddy over here tells on me and I bet by tomorrow the whole school will know me. You just ruined seven years of my life, you know that?"

They looked at her blankly.

"Ugh, whatever." She slammed her book shut and stomped upstairs.

Soon, everyone knew Lily's name and the teasing started. They mocked her, called her names, and did many other mean things.

She learnt to ignore them.

Soon, they ignored her.

Even the ones who'd gotten her into this mess.

_In the fourth year…_

One day, completely unknown girl with black hair and blue eyes came down the stairs.

James, Sirius and Remus just stared.

"What're you looking at?" she snapped.

They shook their heads and looked away.

Soon, James couldn't bear it anymore and he walked up to her and asked "I haven't seen you around."

"So you haven't." she said coolly.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him, irritated. "What do you think?"

"I dunno."

"Guess."

"What's your name?"

"Remember the skinny redhead you'd seen on the first day? The one who said you'd ruined her life? Which, you, by the way, had?"

When he nodded "Let's just say, I knew her."

"Oh,"

"And, by the way, the name's Tara." She said before walking off.

Tara excelled in her studies, just like Lily had.

She had a bad temper, just like Lily.

If James didn't know any better, he'd say she _was _Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The black-haired, blue-eyed girl was attracting a lot of attention.

From boys.

She didn't care.

She hardly spoke to anyone.

She just sat in the library all day.

She talked to teachers, but not very often.

People constantly asked her out, but she denied each and every of them.

_A few days before the Yule ball…_

James went to the library, where he found Tara sitting alone in a corner, reading her book.

She didn't even know he was there.

He asked "Tara?"

Her head jerked up in surprise, but she regained her nonchalant expression when she saw it was him.

"What do you want?" she asked, with a sigh.

"I just want….uh, um, oh, never mind." He said before walking off.

He stood behind a pillar and wondered why he felt so tongue tied around her.

The next day, James didn't see Tara.

Instead, from her room, he saw a brunette with black eyes emerge.

"What? Wait, who're you?"

She smiled, amused. "Melanie."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, um, how do I put this? When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to…um, uh," she intertwined her fingers.

"No! No! What I meant is, I haven't seen you around."

"You say that quite a lot, don't you?"

He stared at her.

"Never mind."

"I'm James,"

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

Mel was the top student in no time, just like Lily and Tara.

James was getting frustrated.

One girl disappears and an identical twin appears!

Terribly exasperating.

"Mel," said James one day. "We need to talk."

She raised an eyebrow and thought 'This, could be interesting. Besides, what have I got to lose?'

She shrugged and followed him to the room of requirement.

It was a cozy room with a fireplace that was lit to protect them from the cold.

There were two sofas near it.

They sat down.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you know a certain Lily Evans? And a Tara Jones?"

She slowly nodded.

"And you seem to have heard all the conversations they have had with me?"

She shrugged.

"Are you…Lily Evans?"

Mel sighed, as if defeated and closed her eyes.

He noticed her hair darken to a deep red and her eyes change to an emerald green.

His jaw dropped open. "H-h-h-how did you _do _that?"

She closed her eyes again and her hair became black and her eyes blue.

"Tara? You were Tara and Melanie?"

She nodded wordlessly. "I discovered I was an animorphagus at the end of first year and I trained till third year and became Tara so I could start again. You came remotely close to being a friend, so I changed again. No one knows who I really am except you,"

He was speechless.

"James? Are you okay? _Ja-a-ames_? James? _Potter!_"

"Y-y-you're an _animorphagus_?"

"Um, yeah."

He whispered "That, is so…" and he raised his voice "_awesome!!"_

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on! Show me something!" he cried like an excited three-year old.

She closed her eyes and her hair grew short, brown ad spiky. He green eyes turned a chocolate brown. She became taller and her chest flattened out.

He stared at her.

She looked just like him!!!

She plucked the spectacles off his face and wore them.

"Look at me!" she said in a screechy voice while strutting around the room, shaking her hips. "I'm James Potter and I think I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread! Look at my glasses! They make me look sexy. And my hair is so-o-o hot."

He asked "Really? You think my hair's hot and my glasses are sexy? I'm touched."

"Yeah, in the head."

Suddenly, she turned into this blonde, long-haired girl with bright blue eyes. She looked _hot._ She looked very hot.

She started simpering around him and cooing at him.

She was hugging him. She could hear his heartbeat quicken and could just imagine him drooling.

Then she turned into McGonagall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he yelled and jumped away.

She burst into laughter and rolled around on the floor while changing back into herself.

"That's not very nice," pouted James.

Lily had noted how adorable he looked when he did that.

She had noted a lot of things about him.

The way his fine boned nose crinkled when he didn't like something.

The way he ran his hands trough his hair when he was nervous.

The way his eyes twinkled when he was happy.

The way his grin was brilliant when he was truly happy.

The way his eyes always told the truth.

Wait, why did she know all this.

If I didn't know any better, Lily Roxanne Evans, said a voice in her head, I'd say you were falling for him…

**Hi guys! Did you like it? Hope ya did! Review!**

**The Queen of Mischief**


End file.
